How Can You Say That
by Unknownred
Summary: I love Hyuuga." says a sleeping Mikan. Everyone hangs on to Mikan's every word. Gasp! What, can that be? How can you say that? A/N: First short story made from this anime... just a MikanxNatsume, enjoy!


**How Can You Say That**

By: Unknownred

Disclaimer: I do Not own Gakuen Alice!!!

A/N: This is my first story of Alice Academy, so plz go easy on me.

Short Story: How Can You Say That?

During the day of school, Natsume narrowed his eyes and scanned his class then sat at his desk with Luca following from behind. Sumire known as Perme skipped over to their desks.

"Hi Natsume! Luca!" she beamed.

Natsume grunted, ignoring Perme. Luca nodded regarding Perme's existing. As the class started, something strange struck Natsume, but he didn't know what.

"Is something wrong?" Luca asked, whispering to his friend.

Natsume shrugged. Something was up, but what was it?

"Luca." Natsume said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell nothing?"

"Other than garbage and glue? No." he replied, "What's wrong, Natsume?"

"Nothing." Nothing, Natsume thought, weird.

The class went on and still Natsume felt something strange and not right.

"Luca."

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear any screeching voices?"

"Other than our sensai and Sumire arguing? No." Luca replied, "Why?"

"Nothing." Natsume shrugged, "Luca."

"Yeah?"

"Do you fell annoyed?"

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Luca asked.

"No."

"Well sort of. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Luca rolled his eyes away, his face troubled. Natsume sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Luca."

"What!" Luca sneered, clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"You!" his voice getting louder.

"Why?"

"Because you won't tell me what's up."

"There's something strange going on." Natsume said.

"I bet." Luca rolled his eyes, referring to Natsume's questions.

"Like someone---"

Just then the door slid open and the teacher spoke.

"Hotaru. Mikan, why are you two late?"

Hotaru dragged a soak hair Mikan to their seats, "I saved Mikan from drowning."

Mikan hiccupped, her face red and her eyes teary. Mikan wrapped her arms around Hotaru's neck and rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

Natsume widened his eyes, he figured out what was so strange. Mikan, he thought, wasn't here. Her scent, her loud mouth, her being annoying and now that she's here---

"I love Hyuuga." Mikan sputtered aloud in her sleep which made everyone freeze and stare at drunken Mikan.

"How can you say that?" thought Natsume, speechless.

Luca looked at Mikan then at how she gripped onto Hotaru. If she loved Natsume, he thought, wouldn't she have said his first name and be blushing too? But she's sleeping.

Mikan swallowed a hiccup and nuzzled Hotaru's neck; Hotaru saying nothing but working on her new invention. Drunk. Luca gasped and then let out a laugh. Everyone turned to Luca and Natsume.

"Luca?"

"I'm sorry." He giggled, "But Mikan just said she loved 'Hyuuga' and you think she meant you."

Natsume felt a blush coming but then hid it with a flip of his hair. Sumire craned her head towards Hotaru's table.

"Hey. What's that smell?" she asked.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru responded.

"What? Did Mikan rub herself on Natsume?" she asked.

"No." she shook her head, "Mikan loves Hyuuga."

Luca kept giggling at the confused class. Just then another teacher came in with a empty wine bottle.

"What's the meaning of this?" asks the formal sensai.

"Someone from this class drank my Hyuuga wine! I want the culprit!" says the second sensai, "I followed the stench leading to this class!"

"Oh?"

Everyone turns to Mikan.

Later on that day, Mikan had awoke and apologized but her punishment was to stand outside in the cold till her face turned red. Mikan didn't feel the slightest yet feeling.

"Yo strawberry!" says a bored Natsume, walking up to Mikan.

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan waved, "What's up?"

"The sky."

"No I mean---you! Why are you outside and not in class?"

"What? Can I not skip?" he asked, raising his brows. She shrugged.

"You're annoying." He rolled his eyes.

Mikan gasped and pointed her finger at Natsume, "Bad cat!"

"And you smell too." He said.

"Argh!" Mikan scrunched up her face, "You're a low life jerk, Natsume!"

"Too loud." He muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mikan swung her hand at Natsume. Natsume caught her hand and leant towards her, making her gasp in return. He breathed in her ear, "I love you too." Then he kissed her.

Her eyes widen, her cheeks flushed of scarlet and her lips numb at first but then soften at the touch of his warm lips. She spoke through his kiss, "How can you say that?"

He smirked, "Cuz I do."

!~END~!


End file.
